1. Field of Invention
The field of the present invention relates to multi-tone transceivers.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a digital multi-tone (DMT) based digital subscriber line (DSL) systems (such as ADSL, ADSL2, ADSL2+, VDSL1, VDSL2), the central office (CO) of the telephone company typically includes racks of line cards each servicing many subscriber lines. Each line card includes many chips handling the digital and analog portions of communications over the subscriber lines. The power consumption will scale with the number of subscriber lines or ports which the line card is driving. What is needed is a method for reducing power consumption in XDSL line cards.